


be gay run store be more gay

by ughdotcom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, F/F, genderqueer luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: If Luna can't take her best friend out to ice cream, then the ice cream will come to her.aka Luna asks Ginny out
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 16





	be gay run store be more gay

Ginny sat behind the counter of her brothers’ shop. The twins were out currently, and she was alone in the empty shop, because Diagon Alley was not busy, and no one was there, and she was bored.

The bell dinged and she looked up to see Luna. “hi, Luna!” she said excitedly.

“Hi, Ginny! I was wondering if you wanted to come out and go to Florean Flortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour?”

“Can’t Fred and George are out with their respective dates, and everyone who could fill in for me is also on dates. I’m the only single Wealey sibling, except for Percy, who’s at work, and Bill, who’s with his dragons again. Valentine’s day”

Luna’s face gained a thinking look, before they turned and said “I’ll be right back!” and left the store.

Ginny frowned, out of confusion, not anger of any kind. She pet her pygmy puff as she waited for Luna to come back.

And indeed, after a few minutes Luna returned with two ice cream sundaes. “I thought that if you couldn’t go out for ice cream, I’d bring you some!” they slid one of the sundaes over to Ginny, and Ginny grinned widely.

“It’s my favorite!”

“I know! Oh! I also made you something!” Luna took out a small box full of bracelets. “Since so many of our friends are queer, I made pride bracelets out of some left over string! See mine!” they stuck out their wrist to display a trans flag, a pan flag, a genderqueer flag, and an asexual flag. “Anyway, here’s yours.” they handed Ginny a lesbian flag and a trans flag. “I also made you a Gryffindor one. I have a Ravenclaw one on my other arm.” Ginny smiled widely and tied the bracelets on.

“Thanks, Luna! I got you something too!” Ginny handed Luna a small box, and Luna opened it to see a necklace. The wire was twisted bronze and blue, and the pendant was a small star.

“I love it!” Luna put it on right away. “Thank you! Oh! By the way, I have something to tell you! I was wondering if you’d like to go to the Quidditch game that’s this weekend, with me.”

“Sure! Sounds great.”

“I mean as-um-a date.” Luna flushed a brighter red than Ginny’s hair.

Ginny also blushed, her face clashing with her hair. “I’d love that.”

Luna grinned, and flapped their hands. “Can I kiss you?” Ginny nodded excitedly and Luna leaned in and connected their lips. Luna tasted of chocolate, caramel and peppermint, like their ice cream, and Ginny of the vanilla and strawberries from her sundae.

When they broke apart from the short kiss they were grinning. “Wow.” Ginny said.

“Wow.” Luna echoed.

“Can I be your girlfriend?”

“Yes!”

“How much would it hurt to close the shop?”

“Probably a lot.” Luna said honestly.

“I don’t care.” Ginny said, pulling on her coat, and grabbing Luna’s hand. “I want to go out with my significant other.”


End file.
